


Grounded

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Purge AU





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> Purge AU

“Damn it, Dean!” You snapped, slamming the backdoor of the Impala. All that did was earn you a glare. “You think I don’t want in on this?”

Sam sighed, having listened to the two of you argue all the way to Jody’s. In all reality, his head was pounding because of it. He was looking forward to Jody putting an end to it. Both you and Dean (okay, and him) were afraid of Jody. Especially when she gave you that ‘look’, and pulled out the mom voice. It was enough to make the tall hunter feel like a child again. “Make them stop. Please, just make them stop.” He pouted as soon as he saw Jody come out, making her chuckle.

She looked around him to see you and Dean glaring at each other. “That bad?” Jody gave him a sympathetic look.

“All. The. Way. Here.” He sighed.

Patting his back, she shook her head. “Go take some aspirin and relax.” She told him. “Okay, what’s up with you two?” She called out as she moved closer to you and your older brother. “Do I need to play ref?”

Turning, you pointed at him. “This jerk won’t let me do the annual purge tonight.” You were seething. “He’s trying to tell me I’m ‘grounded’. Like he forgets I’m an adult!”

“I’m not letting you do this tonight.” He growled, his arms crossed over his chest. His jaw was tight, and rage was burning in his eyes. “This isn’t a discussion.”

Jody took a deep breath. “Oh, boy.” She sighed. “Okay, how about you go in and say hi to Claire and Alex.” You opened your mouth to protest and she gave you that ‘look’, snapping your mouth shut. “Let me calm him down before his head explodes and then I’ll come talk to you.”

“Fine.” You said dramatically, shuffling towards the house. “Stupid brothers.”

“I’m keeping you safe!” He snapped at you.

* * *

Once you were inside, Jody gave him a small smile. “You know she’ll just sneak out and get hurt, right?” She pointed out.

His face softened now that he wasn’t arguing with a young female version of himself. “I lost Jo last year during the purge.” He said quietly.

“I know.”

“I-I can’t lose her like that, too.” He went on. “I get why she wants to, I do! I’m not telling her no for no reason. Not like I’m just trying to be an asshole, Jody.” Dean was pacing. “Her and Sammy are the only family I have left.”

Jody had her hands in her pockets. “You also have me…Claire…Alex.”

Dean nodded. “I know that. I do. But, I’ve lost three people I care about to this shit.”

“Don’t you think that’s all the more reason to let her go with you?” Jody suggested before turning to head back inside to leave him to his thoughts.

Watching her go, Dean silently cursed to himself. He knew she was right, but he hated even admitting that to himself. Let alone to someone else.

* * *

By the time he walked in, everyone was in the living room, listening to the news.

“Tonight’s annual purge is looking to be the roughest in it’s twenty year history.” Came the male’s newscaster’s voice. “While crime rate is down to it’s lowest since it’s beginning, weapons are also much more deadly. Families living closest to prisons are advised to do a final weapons check. Gates open at 7 pm exactly.”

Dean looked at you and your eyes locked. “See why I don’t want you out there?” He asked.

“See why I want to be out there?” You countered.

He moved closer to you and crouched. “Once a year the most dangerous people alive are let loose. Yes, we’re allowed to kill them, and it’s perfectly legal. However, it’s legal for them to get their hands on their own weapons. How many of them have family that will be waiting for them with guns, knives, and more?”

You sighed, shaking your head. “I’m not sitting out and hoping you and Sammy come home.” You told him.

“They won’t be alone.” Claire spoke up. “I’m going.”

You furrowed your brows and looked over at her. “What? Dean told me I’d be here with you, Jody, and Alex.” You looked back to Dean, confused.

He gave you a sheepish smile. “Things change. It’ll just be you and Alex here.”

“Like hell!” You stood up, angry. “I’m going, and I’m going to have your back.”

Dean stood up so that you had to look up at him. “You’re staying here, and helping Alex keep safe.” He told you.

Your eyes stung with tears. “I can’t lose you like we’ve lost everyone else.”

He pulled you into a hug and kissed the top of your head. “You won’t. I’m too stubborn to die.” He teased you, making you pull away and punch him in the chest. “Ow.” He rubbed where you hit. “Please.” He tried once more.

“You’re a jerk, you know that right?” You snapped, and he knew that he had won.

“And you love me anyway.” He grinned.

* * *

“Shit.” Dean held his hand to his side where some asshole had managed to get him with a knife. Nothing too major, but he knew that you’d freak out.

Jody came around the corner a moment later, gun in her hands. “I got him.” She told him. “Where’s Sammy?” She asked, using the moment to catch her breath.

He shook his head. “We got split up.” Dean said through clenched teeth. “They weren’t lying when they said this year was gonna be rough.” His green eyes shot to her. “I can’t lose him, too.” He breathed.

Even she looked worried as she nodded. “Where’d you get split up?” She kept her voice low, listening to everything around them. Gun fire, screaming, and more. Any sign that they were moving towards the two of them, and she’d shove the bleeding Winchester away from the door.

Swallowing, he leaned his head back, thinking over the past ten minutes.

* * *

You were on the couch with Alex, bored out of your minds. Sighing, you scrolled through your phone, hoping that someone was in that you could text. It wasn’t that you didn’t get along with Alex, but she was mainly texting with her boyfriend.

“You hear that?” Her voice caught you off guard, making you furrow your brows.

Listening to everything around you, you grabbed the remote and muted the tv. “We’re fine.” You shrugged it off. “They’re way off.” You could hear gunshots, but weren’t concerned.

She looked at you, worried. “We’re in the middle of the fucking woods.” She breathed. “How far off could they be if we can hear them?”

“Fuck.” You panicked. “Uh, hopefully it’s not some felons?” You tried, screaming when the door kicked in. Getting off the couch, you attempted to call Dean and run, but didn’t get far. Your chest hit the floor seconds after a searing pain radiated from your thigh.

“Looks like we hit the jack pot.” One of the men said, smirking at you.

You rolled to your back, tears fighting their way from your eyes. There were a total of four men, and none of them looked anything close to nice. Next to you rested your phone, going to Dean’s voice mail. “Get away from me!” You screamed as one of them stalked towards you, another heading towards the terrified Alex.

* * *

It was nearing dawn when Jody, Sam, and Dean pulled back up to the house. Dean was in the worst shape of them all, lying in the back. “Fuck!” Sam’s shout made Dean jump slightly.

Before he could ask what was wrong, both Jody and Sam rushed from the car, towards the house. When Dean finally sat up, he saw them reach the open door. His face paled more than it already had. “Y/N.” He choked out, scrambling out of the car.

He rushed into the door and slid, Sam barely catching him. The sight before them was one they never expected to come home to. You and Alex were sprawled out, naked, beaten, and bloody. Your throat was slit, and she had a bullet hole in her head. You were closest to the door, and his green eyes spotted your stepped on phone.

Almost on autopilot, he pulled his phone from his pocket and saw he missed a call from you. “She tried to call us.” He said, guilt lacing his voice, his cheeks wet with tears. Dialing his voice mail, he hit speaker.

 _“…Away from me!”_ You screamed. _“Dean, please! Pick up!”_ Sam let out a sob, the three of them listening to you fight with your attackers before one of them finally stomped on your phone. He’d left you there for your safety, and it had gotten you, and Alex, raped and killed.

“This is my fault.” Dean said through clenched teeth, dropping his phone.

Sam shook his head, his eyes closed. “This isn’t your fault. I didn’t want her going, either.” He told his brother softly.

Jody was moving to get a couple sheets to cover her two girls. “But you didn’t say anything. I fought like hell with her.” Dean countered as she covered you, then Alex. “If anyone should have died, it should have been me.”

“Don’t you dare.” Jody said sternly. “You think she would want to be in your shoes? Seeing you dead?”

Dean locked eyes with her. “She won’t have to.” He told her, his voice giving her chills. All he did was turn and make his way through the front door, leaving them in silence.

Sam and Jody watched him leave, confused. Neither was expecting to hear the gunshot sound from the darkness moments later.


End file.
